Le Jouet
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Parce qu'il y a des jouets que l'on ne peut acheter en magasin. Et que toute histoire a un début. OS Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2013


_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le Jouet

* * *

A chaque Noël, les cadeaux attendaient la famille Anezaki au pied du sapin pour qu'on les ouvre ; et chaque année, la petite Mamori les ouvrait en souriant de joie. Elle recevait toujours des livres pour Noël. Toujours. Depuis les livres d'image sur la Science aux visages souriant parlant d'Histoire : il y avait toutes sortes de livres dans sa chambre. La plupart des enfants serait déçu de recevoir de tels cadeaux, mais jamais Mamori. Le fait est, elle _adorait_ apprendre. Depuis le plus jeune age, elle pouvait lire les katakana tandis que les autres avaient encore du mal avec les hiragana.

A l'école, quand les enfants montraient fièrement les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus aux uns et aux autres, la douce Mamori restait sur la touche avec sa tête enfouie dans un bouquin. Personne ne lui demandait ce qu'elle avait reçu cette année ; c'était une enfant ennuyeuse, une mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Mais elle avait un jouet, même si elle ne le trimbalait pas partout avec. Ce n'était ni le dernier jouet à la mode ni un gadget électronique tout dernier cri, mais elle s'endormait chaque nuit avec et même pendant la sieste : c'était sa peluche de Rocket Bear. Ce mignon petit ours rose lui avait été offert quand elle était bébé par sa grand-mère. Mamori l'adorait plus que tout au monde - plus que les livres. Il y avait juste quelque chose chez Rocket Bear qui attirait tous son amour et sa dévotion.

Contrairement aux autres enfants avec leurs Gameboys et leurs trucs, Mamori ne s'intéressait pas à l'électronique. Ses intérêts se portaient sur les travaux manuels et l'odeur des bouquins, pas sur les yeux fatigués et le stress de la mémoire vive. Mais elle savait des choses là-dessus : elle l'avait lu dans un livre. Elle savait pas mal de choses sans jamais en avoir fait auparavant l'expérience. Comme de jouer par exemple. Est-ce qu'elle savait comment jouer avec d'autres enfants ? Non. Est-ce qu'elle savait comment un avion volait ? Oui.

En ce jour de Noël, Mamori du haut de ses six ans décida qu'elle voulait comparer son nouvel herbier avec les fleurs rouges qu'elle avait vu dans le parc tout proche, aussi demanda-t-elle à sa maman de l'y emmener pendant l'après-midi. Sa maman, aimant l'idée, les habilla toutes les deux chaudement et prit l'appareil photo et l'herbier. Au parc, il y avait des familles qui s'étaient rassemblées pour discuter et des enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens en jouant. Mamori, ne s'intéressant à personne, serra la main de sa maman en cherchant les fleurs du regard. Elle aperçu bientôt les pétales rouges osciller dans la brise et se mit à en chercher le nom dans son herbier quand elle entendit un bruit. Surprise, elle sortit la tête de son livre et battit des paupières. Un ballon avait atterrit dans le parterre de fleurs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa maman, qui fronçait des sourcils en regardant quelque chose. Mamori suivit son regard et vit un garçon de plus ou moins son age avec des cheveux noir d'encre en bataille et des traits droits, qui semblait impassible en regardant le ballon. Mamori regarda de nouveau le ballon, et puis le garçon, à qui elle demanda de manière polie : "C'est à toi ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi, tu le veux ?"

"Non merci." Délicatement, elle prit le ballon, s'inquiétant pour les fleurs qu'il avait écrasés. Elle jeta ensuite le ballon par-dessus son épaule sans regarder où elle lançait. Les fleurs étaient assez aplaties mais toujours reconnaissables, alors elle s'en retourna à son herbier. Quand elle regarda sa maman pour lui demander de prendre une photo, elle entendit un bruit et reporta son attention sur les fleurs... et sur le ballon qui les aplatissait à nouveau bien comme il faut. "Hein ... ?"

"Tu veux jouer ?"

Mamori coinça l'herbier sous son bras, prit le ballon entre ses mains et se releva. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le garçon avec un regard décidé sur la figure. "Je jouais déjà, merci bien."

"C'était pas jouer ça. T'étais toute seule."

"Et alors ? Je joue toujours toute seule."

"Tu joues avec les autres, andouille."

"C'est celui qui dit qui est."

Le garçon haussa un sourcil. "Marrant."

Mamori essaya de lui redonner son ballon.

"Non non. Tu le gardes. Mon vieux veut qu'on joue."

"Ton ... vieux ?"

Le garçon fit un signe du menton vers un homme qui était assis tout près sur un banc et qui lisait un livre sur le jeu d'échec.

"C'est ton professeur ?" Lui demanda Mamori.

"Non. Mon vieux. Il m'élève. Allez. Jouons. Lance-moi le ballon."

"Hein ?"

"Lance-le comme tout à l'heure."

"Je ne lance pas des choses aux gens."

"Et tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure ?"

"Je... ne visais pas."

"J'ai vu ça. Allez, lance."

"C'est ça jouer ?"

"C'est ma première fois. Allez, lance."

Mamori regarda le garçon qui reculait de quelques pas et puis le ballon dans ses mains. Elle haussa des épaules et, les coudes contre ses côtes, lança le ballon de foot des deux mains. Il sauta et l'attrapa. "Essaye avec une main cette fois."

"C'est pas fini ?"

"Diable non !" Il lui lança le ballon et Mamori dut utiliser ses deux mains pour l'attraper.

Son herbier tomba par terre avec fracas.

Elle regarda le livre à ses pieds et puis le ballon de foot qu'elle tenait. Est-ce que c'était ça 'de jouer' ? Ce que les autres enfants faisaient pendant la récré ? Et pas ce qu'elle faisait avec ses livres et ses observations ? Quelques pas derrière elle, sa maman sourit et leva l'appareil photo. Quand Mamori lança le ballon en l'air de manière maladroite, elle prit une photo. Et quand le garçon dégingandé récupéra le ballon dans les fourrés, elle en prit une autre. Elle passa toute l'après-midi du jour de Noël à remplir la pellicule - pas avec des images de fleurs à rajouter dans un livre, mais d'enfants sautant et courant partout après un ballon qui semblait prometteur. Un jouet comme aucun autre.

Un jouet d'amitié.


End file.
